Miss Mystic Fall
by LoveVampireDiaries
Summary: Isabella Salvatore is nervous about going to the ball so her mother tells her the time she was in it.


**Chapter 1:**

"_MUM!" a 17 year old girl said as she ran into the kitchen where she found her mother._

"_Mum, there you are." The girl said as she stood in front of her mother excited._

"_Isabella Miranda Salvatore what in the world are you so happy for." Elena Salvatore said as she laughed at her daughter._

"_Mum, mum it came." Isabella said as she started to jump up and down._

"_What came sweetheart?" Elena said as she looked at her confused._

"_The letter; I got in. I'm a finalist for the Miss Mystic Falls at Lava Springs." Isabella said as she started to scream._

"_Oh My God sweetie that's great." Elena said as she hugged her excited daughter._

"_They said that I'm a finalist and have to go against 9 other girls." Isabella explained._

"_I have to bring a date with me."_

"_You could take Michael. I know that he would want to go." Elena said talking about her boyfriend Michael Lockwood, the son of Elena's best friends Tyler and Caroline Lockwood._

"_Yeah but mum look at all the events; what if we don't win?" Isabella said as sat on the couch._

"_Sweetie what are you talking about? Of course you will win." Elena said as she looked at her confused._

"_Mum I'm going against 9 other girls 5 of which are from East High and the other 4 from West High. I mean I might not win." Isabella said in a sad tone._

"_Isabella of course you will win. I know you and this competition and you are defiantly going to win." Elena said as she smiled at her daughter._

"_Mum, how do you know about this competition?" Isabella said as she looked at her mother confused._

"_Honey let me tell you about the time when I was in the Miss Mystic Falls." Elena said with a smile as her daughter looked at her. _

"_You were in it?" Isabella said as she looked at her mother shocked._

"_Yep now listen." Elena said as she started the story._

Elena Gilbert was in the living room with her best friends; Caroline and Klaus Forbes, Damon Smith, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Hayley Fell and her boyfriend of a year Stefan Salvatore all watching TV.

"Elena you have mail" Miranda Gilbert said as she walked in the living room full of teens.

"Really from who?" Elena said as she got up from her spot on her boyfriend to get the letter.

"I don't know open it and see." The whole gang looks on with the same confused face as she opens the letter and reads:

**Dear Ms. Gilbert, We are happy to inform you that you and 6 other young ladies have been chosen to be in the Albuquerque, New Mexico's Miss Mystic Fall. The Ball will be held on May 20, 2010 at The Lava Springs Resort. Congratulations and good luck.**

"Oh My God." Was all Elena could say as she finished reading the letter.

"Oh My God Elena congrats." Her best friends Bonnie, Hayley and Caroline said all at the same time.

"Congrats babe." Stefan said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, But what is the ball?" Elena said confused.

"That's right you weren't here when we had one." Bonnie said.

"Well, Elena, the Miss Mystic Fall is the big event that we have that selects 6 girls to compete for Miss Mystic." Caroline said informing her friends.

"And usually there are 4 East High girls and 2 West High." Hayley added.

"Well it looks like Elena is one of those 4." Damon said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah it sounds fun. Care did you do it?" Gabriella said as she asked her best friend.

"Yeah when I was 15 but I didn't win. I won one of the other events." Caroline said with a smile.

"Well Elena are you going to do it?" Hayley said as she looked at her.

"Of course I am, that is if Mr. Salvatore will be my date." Elena said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Is that an invite, Miss Gilbert?" Stefan said with a smirk.

"Maybe that depends. Are you going with me?" Elena said with the same smirk.

"Of course I am. I'll be honored to." Stefan said as he kissed her.

"Well it looks like we are going to be doing a lot of shopping." Miranda said as the girls cheered and the boys groaned.

The next day everyone knew that Elena was one of the six girls that was in the ball and seeing as she was one of the most popular girls in school other than Caroline, Bonnie, and Hayley every guy wanted to be her date. When you go into the hallways you see a huge banner that say**; Congrats to our 4 girls!** And it had a picture of each of the girls that was in the event. Two of the girls were friends of Elena's; Meredith Donovan and Vickie Jones and the other was Rebecca Johnson; someone that hated Elena down to the guts. Elena and the girls were all at her locker talking when Logan Sommers, caption of the football came up to Elena.

"Hey Elena." Logan said in a flirty tone.

"Logan what do you want?" Elena said looking annoyed.

"I just wanted to say congrats on getting into the ball." Logan said putting up his hands in defense.

"Thanks Logan." Elena said with a fake smile knowing he was up to something.

"And I wanted to know if you needed a date." Elena and the girls rolled their eyes and looked at him like he is stupid.

"Yes Logan I have a date; Stefan. You know my boyfriend." Elena said.

"Oh well you know I figured you wanted to win but you know since he's your date you might as well not go." Logan said as Elena rolled her eyes.

Logan had been trying to go out with Elena every since her and Stefan started to date; not to mention she was the most popular girl in school, the girls basketball and volleyball caption. Most guys would back off since she was Stefan's girl but some of them like Logan just wanted to piss Stefan off.

"First, eww. Second, Stefan's my boyfriend and we will win. Third, there is no way in HELL that you will ever be my date. I'll choose any other guy before I choose you." Elena said as the girls started to laugh.

"You heard her Sommers, get the fuck away from my girl." A voice said and Logan turned around to see that it was Stefan with the rest of the guys.

"Well look who it is Stefan Salvatore and his crew." Logan said with a smirk as they all glared at him.

"Like I said before get the hell away from my girl before I kick your ass." Stefan said as his eyes changed from blue to navy which means he is mad as hell.

"Elena let me know when you need a real date." Logan said to Elena as she faked a smile and he winked at her which caused Stefan to almost jump on him but Jason and Klaus grabbed him before her could.

"Man Logan is an ass." Damon said.

"Yeah and he was only doing that to piss me off as always." Stefan said as he hugged Elena from the back.

"Well it doesn't matter if he was I still wasn't going to let him be my date." Elena said.

"Yeah that's because I'm the best one ever." Stefan said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Cocky much Superstar." Caroline said with a smirk.

"So are you." Stefan said.

"True." Caroline said as the gang laughed.

"You know Elena that's like the 9th guys that has asked you already." Hayley said as Stefan looked at her.

"Really; who were they?" Stefan said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nobody just a some people from the baseball team and drama club." Elena said as she looked at Hayley with the I-thought-I- said- not-to-say-anything look and Hayley mouthed "Sorry" to her.

"Yeah okay." Stefan said as everyone laughed.

"Aww come on babe you know you're the only guy for me." Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Stefan said as he kissed her while the guys said eww and the girls awed.

"Not to break this love moment up, but lets get to class before Ms. Darbus explodes." Klaus said as everyone walks off to tutor.

**Chapter 2:**

In tutor everyone was buzzing about the whole Miss Mystic Fall event. Some people talked about who shouldn't and should be in it while some talked about who was going to win. Many people came up to Elena and congratulate her while some boys asked her if she had a date but when they saw Stefan's face they already knew the answer.

"Alright everyone take your seats; and Mr. Salvatore please remove yourself from Miss. Gilbert." Ms. Darbus said as the class laughed and she entered the room.

"Okay now I would like to congratulate the 4 young ladies who are in the Miss Mystic Falls Event." Ms. Darbus said as everyone clapped.

"Now speaking of the Miss Mystic Fall, the young ladies and their dates will be have to take a ballroom class for one of the events; and that will be starting after school." As Ms. Darbus said this the dates of the girls' faces all fell as the class started to laugh.

"Oh My God; I can't believe we have to take that class." Stefan said as they all sat at the lunch room table.

"Oh come on babe it won't be that bad." Elena said as the girls giggled.

"That's easy for you to say, girls love this stuff." Stefan said as he pouted.

"Yeah Stefan's right you girls are always watching that dancing show." Damon said as he made a face.

"STRICTLY COME DANCING." All the girls said at the same time.

"Yeah that is the one." Klaus said.

"Anyway." Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Babe you'll do fine." Elena said as she hugged him.

"Yeah superstar all you have to do is learn one dance and perform

"See; but since you don't want to do it I could always find another date." Elena said with a smirked as she looked at Stefan who widens his eyes.

"Okay I'll do it." Stefan said as Elena kissed him.

"Thank you."

When it came time to have the ballroom class Troy, Scott, and Damien (Vickie and Meredith's dates) had to be pulled into the class by the girls. They had found out that the dance they had to do was the waltz which made the boys wanted to quit already. The group learned the steps and how close they had to be and everything else. After the class both Stefan and Elena were sore from all the dancing. They had danced before but never like that. Elena walked into the living room to see her parents and 10 year old sister. Her mother and sister were looking in a dress book while her father was watching a basketball game.

"Hey Lena me and mommy are looking for your dress." Christina said as Elena sat down next to her father.

"That's great Christy." Elena said as she put her head down on her father's shoulder.

"Tried from school baby girl." Grayson said as she nodded her head.

"Yeah Stefan and I have to take a ballroom class for the Miss Mystic." Elena said as she closed her eyes.

"That's great sweetie; what dance do you have to do." Miranda said.

"The waltz which is way harder than it looks." Elena said as her family laughed.

"Yeah I know Stefan must look worse than you." Christina said as she laughed.

"Yeah well the guys didn't like it all that much." Elena said as she laughed too.

"Well don't worry everything will be okay and we are going to go get your dress this soon." Miranda said as Elena got excited.

"Finally something that won't hurt my feet."

"Says who?" Grayson said as all the girls laughed.

The next couple of weeks Elena and Stefan worked hard on everything for the ball. They went to the class with the others everyday which started to get better as the days went by. Everyone was getting excited and trying to help Elena out as much as they could which made her stressed. While everyone was at Elena's talking about the ball she sunk out to the place where she could always go to get away; Stefan's House. Elena walked into her boyfriend's house to hear him in the shower singing. She just giggled and went to his room. Stefan's room was how an 18 year old boy's was supposed to look like. He had his on his desk, his X-BOX 360 connected to his 36in flat screen, pictures of him with the gang and some of him and Elena and all of his basketball stuff. Elena decided to wait for SStefan and sat on his bed and started to read one of his basketball magazines.

"Were soaring, flying in there's not a…" Stefan sang as he entered his room but stopped when he saw his girlfriend in his bed laughing at him.

"Even in the shower you think of me." Elena said laughing.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?" Stefan said.

"Busy house; had to get away from all the ball talk." Elena said as she finished reading the magazine.

"Oh okay and by the way you are sometimes the reason why I have to take a shower." Stefan said smirking at her while he put on boxers.

"Okay too much information." Elena said laughing.

"What it's the truth." Stefan said as he laid down in his bed and pulled Elena on top of him.

Elena laughed as Stefan started to kiss her which she smiled into and they started a make out session which lasted 20 minutes.

"Okay know do you want to tell me why your place is so crazy." Stefan said after they pulled back for air.

"Everyone is so excited about the ball and trying to do everything. I mean the girls are still talking about my dress which I already got, and Caroline is steady telling me how the ball is going to be. Everything is just stressing me out." Elena said as she laid her head down on Stefan's chest.

"Okay babe you need to clam down. Everything will be fine. The ball is a week away. We know what we have to do and you have everything so just relax." Stefan said as he kissed her hair.

"Yeah but Stefan what if we don't win." Elena said as she looked at him.

"Then who cares. Just as long as we try are best and have fun." Stefan said as he kissed her again.

"Thanks babe you always know what to say." Elena said smiling.

"Hey that's what I'm here for." Stefan said as he finished getting ready and they went back to her house.

**Chapter 3:**

A couple of weeks have gone by and the day of the ball was finally here. Everything has been going crazy with all the staff at Lava Springs getting stuff ready, and all the girls going at get ready. Elena was at Lava Springs getting ready up where all the others girls were getting ready while everyone else was down stairs in the dance hall. Stefan was with the guys talking downstairs.

"So dude you ready for this." Damon said as he and the guys were over by the drinks.

"Yeah I just hope Lena is. She's been nervous since this morning." Stefan said as the gang laughed.

"Yeah well Elena is going to fine." Tyler said as the others agreed.

"Well if it isn't mister Stefan Salvatore." A voice said as the guys all turned around to see Logan Sommers.

"What are you doing here Sommers?" Stefan said as he glared at him.

"Well since Elena has you as a date, I'm Rebecca's date." Logan said as he smirked.

"It doesn't matter who your date is, you're still going to lose." Stefan said looking at him angry.

"Oh and you will." Logan said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah because my girl isn't a slut." Stefan said as all the others laughed.

"Now if you excuse us we have people to see." Stefan said as the guys followed him and left Logan standing there.

**WITH ELENA**

"Hey Elena." Meredith said as she walked over to Elena.

"Hey Meredith. You ready for tonight?" Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah what about you?" Meredith said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous."

"Hey you're going to do fine. Just like me and Vickie." Meredith said as Elena looked at her.

"What about Rebecca?" Elena said as Meredith just looked at her.

"Yeah you're right." Elena said as they both laughed.

"Well look who it is Elena Gilbert." Elena and Meredith turned around to see the two West High girls; Brittany and Vanessa Thomas.

"What are you two doing here?" Elena said as she crossed her arms.

"We are here to win; what else." Vanessa said doing the same as Elena.

"Well that doesn't matter you guys are going to lose no matter what." Meredith said as Elena agreed.

"And how is that." Brittany said angry.

"There are 4 of us and only 2 of you. Figure out the math and you will find your answer." Elena said as her and Meredith walked off.

"I think we have a good shot of winning." Elena said as her and Meredith laughed and went to get ready.

"Hey Stefan." Caroline said as her and the girls walked up to the guys.

"Hey Care." Stefan said as the guys each went the girls.

"You ready for tonight." Bonnie said as Stefan nodded.

"Yeah the only thing that I'm worried about is the dancing part. I mean we have to waltz." Stefan said as the guys started to laugh.

"You'll be fine Stefan." Meredith said as the guys laughed.

"Have you seen him dance?" Damon said as Stefan hit him on the head.

"Thanks a lot dude." Stefan said as he heard the judge call them over**.**

"**Everyone please head over to the stairwell the girls are on their way down."** The judge said as Stefan looked at the gang.

"Well looks like I'm up." Stefan said as he walked over to the stair well.

As the judge said all the girls and their dates were on the dancefloor and the only people that were left was Elena and Brittany.

"Good luck Elena; you'll need it." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Says the girl with a zit on her face." Elena said as Brittany's eyes widen but before she could do anything her name was called.

"Looks like you're up." Elena said with a smirk as Brittany walked down the stairs.

_Okay Elena you're next. Just remember what Stefan said and everything will be okay. _Elena thought as she walked to the top of the stairs.

"**Ladies and Gentleman next up is Miss. Elena Gilbert and her escort Stefan Salvatore."**

As Elena walked down the stairs everyone clapped and Stefan's face dropped. _Gosh she is beautiful_ Stefan thought as he watched his girlfriend walked down. Elena had on a blue strapless dress with matching shoes. She had on her T necklace with diamond earrings and bracelets.

"Wow you look beautiful." Stefan said in Elena's ear as he took her hand and walked over to the other couples.

"Thank You." Elena said as she smiled at him.

As the night went on the judged the girls on everything. When it was time for the dancing part everyone got nervous.

"You okay babe." Elena said as her and Stefan got ready.

"Yeah just nervous." Stefan said as he looked at her.

"Hey that's my job." Elena said as they both laughed.

"Remember what you told me; as long as we have fun its good." Elena said as Stefan smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Let's do this." Stefan said as they got into place.

As they started to dance Stefan and Elena surprised their family and friends seeing none of them knew how to dance that well.

"Wow they are great." Miranda said as everyone agreed.

"Yeah I didn't know that they could dance so well." Zach said as he looked at how his son moved with his girlfriend.

After the dance all the couples went up to the stage to find out who one what. In the end Vickie and Meredith each one a award and Stefan and Elena won cutest couple as everyone thought they would. Now it was time to figure out who won Mis Mystic Falls.

"Ladies and gentleman the 2010 winner of the Spring Ball is…"

**Chapter 4:**

"And the winner is…. ELENA GILBERT!" After the judge said that everyone had went crazy. Elena had did it she won.

"Elena you won." Meredith and Vickie said as they both hugged her.

"I won." Elena said as she went up to get her sash and trophy.

"Congratulates Miss. Gilbert you are the new Miss. Mystic Falls." As the judge said this Elena's family and friends walked up on the stage to congratulate her.

"You did it babe you won." Stefan said as he picked her up and spun her around.

After this Damon looked at Elena for the okay and she nodded.

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WILDCATS

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

"_Mum you won the Miss Mystic Falls." Isabella said as she looked at her mum shocked._

"_Yep." Elena said as she looked at her daughter with a smile. _

"_Wow and you and dad won cutest couple." Isabella said as she saw the picture of her parents at the ball._

"_Yeah everyone knew we were going to get it. Just like you and Michael are going to get it. And you are going to win." Elena said as she looked at her daughter with a smile._

"_You really think so." Isabella said as she looked at her mother. _

"_Sweetie I know so." Elena said as her daughter hugged her._

"_Thanks mum. I am going to go call Jessica and Michael." Isabella said as she ran up to her room as her father and brother walked into the room._

"_Hey dad." Isabella said as she ran upstairs._

"_Who where is she going so fast?" Stefan said as he looked at his wife._

"_Upstairs to call Jessica and Michael. She got into the Spring Ball." Elena said as she kissed her husband._

"_Oh she got in that's great." Stefan said as he sat down on the couch and pulled Elena with him._

"_Yeah and she was like I was when I got in. Nervous as hell but I told her about when I was in it." Elena said as she showed Stefan the pictures._

"_She'll be okay just like her mother." Stefan said as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_But I do think that we were and still are the cutest couple ever." Stefan said as Elena rolled her eyes._

"_And the winner is….. Isabella Salvatore."_

"_I did it mum I won." Isabella said as she hugged her parents. _

"_I knew you could baby girl." Elena said as she hugged her back._

"_Like mother like daughter." Stefan said as he hugged his wife from behind and smiled at his daughter. _


End file.
